


you love it how I touch you, my one

by filkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (it sounds kinkier than it really is), Alpha Minghao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Omega Junhui, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, top minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filkins/pseuds/filkins
Summary: Junhui can’t sleep and now he’s awake, neither can Minghao.





	you love it how I touch you, my one

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Ariana Grande’s “God is a Woman” because we stan a queen, that’s why.

Minghao wakes up to a subtle tongue pressing against his mating bite. It’s a minor contact, but surely enough to have him returning to almost full conscience. The insistent tongue is on his ear now, licking the lobe whenever teeth aren’t nibbling at it, and fingers wander over the skin of his bare chest, tweaking his nipples until they’re hard.

 

“Alpha,” his Omega calls in the sweetest and yet most aroused voice. The hairs of Minghao’s arms rise and a shiver is sent down his spine. He feels the urge to snap his eyes open and find out what Junhui needs because _providing_ (whatever it is this time) is his inner Alpha’s liability. The weight of a busy day is still heavy on his shoulders however, and admittedly, he could use an entire night of sleep without interruptions.

 

He shifts on bed and tries to roll on his side, aimlessly throwing a heavy arm upwards to grip at the Omega’s shoulders and take him down to the mattress with him, successfully trapping him on his embrace and, after pressing a reassuring kiss on his neck, silently hoping Junhui will take this as his cue to drift back to sleep.

 

Most nights having Minghao’s arm wrapped around his waist and keeping their bodies close is all Junhui needs, but not tonight.

 

Junhui, apparently not keen on relinquishing on his attempt of waking up Minghao, rolls on his side too, facing the sleepy male and using the hand that isn’t being crushed by the weight of the Alpha to touch his face, fingers tracing his thin lips and ears lovingly. Minghao feels instantly guilty for not offering the undivided attention the other demands and craves at the moment.

 

“Alpha,” Junhui whispers again and that’s it, Minghao opens his eyes and tries to get used to the darkness of their bedroom at once. The Omega disentangles himself from the grasp and sits back on his heels, hands on his naked thighs. His silhouette reveals itself before he can talk again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need it.”

 

“You need _it_? And what the hell is _it_?” he asks with a frown and plops his body up, balancing his eight on his elbows to watch him better.   

 

Junhui remains in silence, and when the Alpha opens his mouth to ask again what he needs, the soft palm of his Omega’s hand touches his chest. He recalls how, before waking up, he had felt his nipples being tweaked and his lobe had been bitten and–Junhui’s hand slides down the extension of his bare chest until they’re timidly padding the waistband of his red boxers and raising the fabric slightly just so his fingers can slip inside and caress his shaved pubic hair.

 

The other doesn’t repeat it, but the sentence plays inside of Minghao’s head. _I need it_ , he said. It has his inner Alpha yapping, promptly interested in attending his Omega’s wish.

 

“Jun," he warns reaching a hand out to trace the well-sculptured structure of Junhui’s face and rubs along his jawline with the pad of his thumb, but yet, Junhui’s bold hand travels down to find his cock.

 

Mesmerized, the Alpha watches his partner start to jack him off and try to make him hard inside his warm and soft fist, underwear tenting at the intrusion. _He needs it_ , the inner-Alpha repeats mischievously.

 

“How bad, baby? How bad do you need it?” Minghao’s finger moves from the man’s jaw to his lips. He presses it and has his request fulfilled, thumb slipping past the flesh to be sucked, first slowly and then building up to a more desperate pace.

 

In order to receive his response, he draws his finger out but the Omega chases it with his lips parted, and this alone is enough for him to learn at which degree the man needs to be taken.

 

“Can’t sleep if you don’t–” The Omega’s eyes follow the hand that had been previously inside his mouth and now lands where it grips both his hand and the Alpha’s cock. He falls silent, affected by it.  

 

Minghao smirks, sleepy haze having lifted completely after the thrilling vision of things to come, and moves his hands again, this time to tug his underwear down his narrow hips and to reveal the Omega’s hand lapping his cock. And it’s such a beautiful view he could get so hypnotized by it as Junhui, if he didn’t have to take this elsewhere.

 

His cock starts to get jerked again, lazily and similar to the rhythm they usually adopt on mornings when Junhui helps him to get rid of his morning wood and they make out throughout the handjob and until he’s spilling on the elder’s fist. The foreskin is tugged every time the hand wrapped around the muscle slides down, revealing the reddening head and making the Omega take his time to appreciate it.

 

Minghao is past half-mast and he has already learned from past experiences that this is how far the other can restrain himself from tasting it. When the slit shines with the first drop of precum that threatens to ooze, Junhui ducks his head low and blows at it warmly. He captures the head in his parted lips and sucks it nicely and in a steady rhythm, hands now fumbling the equally shaved balls with care.

 

The Alpha pushes himself to a sitting position and watches his Omega please his cock some more, even if he can barely see the way the hungry lips take him one inch at time. Junhui is always magnificent with his mouth, Minghao swears.

 

“So good, baby,” he coos and intrudes the only layer of clothes Junhui wears at the moment, “making me wet so I can knot you just how you want me to.”

 

The Alpha has barely started to play with the slick-wet rim of Junhui’s asshole when the other whines for the first time the night. There are more sounds to come, more moans to fill the ambient; Minghao has the neediest and sweetest Omega on Earth and he loves how easily he can get in the mood, how good he’ll be just for him, no one else.  

 

“Hao–Alpha. Please, just take–“ Junhui pleads on all fours now, Minghao’s twitching cock hovering his lips and ass crammed in the air to try and force the fingers to penetrate him. Minghao interrupts him with a long and dragged hiss, but starts fucking his hole with his middle finger either way because he misses the man’s moans already, even though he has heard them in the morning, when he was the one kneeling between his Omega’s knees, rimming him after pushing four fingers up his sticky hole.

 

“So needy for Alpha’s fingers, Omega,” he teases and inserts a second finger. It’s all he’s receiving for tonight. Alpha wants him to cum hard on his cock and cock alone. A good knot stretching them open is all Omegas like him need. “Can’t even imagine how crazy you’d be to fuck this cock.” Minghao uses his free hand to grip at the base of his fully hard member and pats it on Junhui’s lips.

 

The latter parts them again to lick at the head, working unhurriedly and interrupting every other moment to moan because of the fingers crooking inside his ass. He throws it back repeatedly and although Minghao would love to have his boy sucking his shaft for more ten minutes at least, Junhui is starting to respond to his incentives with a sort of delay and he may cum anytime.

 

Minghao pulls his fingers off Junhui’s ass and kneels on bed. The Omega is still on fours, empty and pliant, ready to be taken like that, and so he does. The Alpha grips tight at his attractive hips and manhandles him further on bed, so he gives their position a small shift. Junhui faces the timber headboard now and bites the inside of his own biceps, anticipating being penetrated by Minghao.

 

“Fill me, Alpha, please," he pleads against the skin one more time and parts his legs to expose his puckering, cant-wait-to-be-filled asshole. Being empty seems painful for him, but not being inside now he’s so close is equally unbearable for the Alpha as well.

 

The one kneeling wants to eat the other out and make him convulse and sob from how good Alpha's tongue is. He also wants to push him to kneel on the floor and fuck his gorgeous and flawless face until his lips are bruised and his throat is so full of cock, he'll be tearing up and choking in the most helpless manner.

 

But the Alpha wants, more than anything else, to please his Omega and therefore giving him his knot is mandatory.

 

"You make me so hard, baby. If you weren't mine already, I'd claim you now. Would make you mine now," he confesses and his eyes darken. He takes himself in a hand and positions himself behind his boy, one hand on his hips and the other guiding his cock.

 

Halfway inside the welcoming heat, Minghao groans — throaty and deep. With another hand free, he places it on Junhui’s hips such as the other, and grips it softly, just to allow himself fully inside.

 

"So full. So full. So full," Junhui mewls and dugs his fingers into the sheets of their bed, hands balling up in fists. He's dripping wet and easing the cock's way inside. Bottoming out, slick spurts in drops and Minghao feels its warmth coming in touch with his balls.

 

Junhui hums, satisfied for being full, but says nothing, and Minghao thinks it's cute at the same time it’s hot, something only Junhui can manage to be during sex. The latter grinds back against the cock impaling him, trying to suck it inside, even if it's balls deep his deliciously hungry hole.

 

"Slut," the meanie Alpha says with an obscene smirk. Junhui is throwing it back like he can't get enough, desperately seeking friction. "Such a cheap slut, you. Not even on heat and behaving like a needy whore. What kind of slut wakes their Alpha up at the crack ass of dawn because they can’t wait the morning to ask for a dicking?" The Alpha pulls out halfway, holds the hips on place and pushes inside again, much to his Omega’s satisfaction.

 

"Couldn't—" Minghao does it again, hips slapping against Junhui’s ass. "Hm, Alpha—" And again. The Alpha holds back, deciding to be merciful. "Couldn't sleep because we always have sex after we get home from work, but you wouldn't fuck me tonight because you were exhausted and–"

 

Minghao drives himself inside him five additional times before giving him his verdict, earning painful moans and feeling the Omega nearing his orgasm each time he does. "Couldn’t stand a night without it, baby?" The Alpha pounds into him two more times, unable to keep himself from snapping his hips forward. Junhui’s ass feels amazing.

 

"N-no, Alpha," he answers, "I miss it so much."

 

"Cockslut."

 

"Hm-Hmm," Junhui agrees excitedly and clenches around him. Minghao snorts again.

 

"You love it when I call you that and use your hole the way I want to, exactly how I'm doing now, huh?" He fucks his cock inside, deep and dragged, and the Omega cries out in desperation over the sound of the skin of his asscheeks slapping against the Alpha's hips. It disturbs the quiet atmosphere of their bedroom.

 

"Yes, Alpha. Yes, yes, yes, Alpha. I'm your dirty whore. Make me yours, make me—make me your property."

 

The Alpha groans at how desperately the Omega accepts being humiliated in such manner. It's hot and he's his best self when his voice is small like this, repeating obscenities that he knows will get Minghao going. The Alpha wants nothing but claim and own him all over again every time he acts so willing to have his body wrecked like he's made to be fucked and nothing else.

 

Minghao withdraws his hands from the skin he has been gripping at tightly since the Omega went on all fours for him and leans on top of his back, flushing his chest against it and going for his neck first. He places a hand at the limit of the jawline and circles the neck, experienced fingers adding pressure to the flesh.

 

He tugs the man underneath him backwards by his grasp until Junhui’s hair is against Minghao’s shoulder and his hips snap forward, meeting Junhui’s own in a slow and experimental pace at first and later at steady and powerful thrusts. The Alpha loves being in control and just give it strong and good to his partner.

 

Junhui might be taller, but he’s so small at the same time, always in need of being shielded and taken care of. Cute, sweet and innocent in a way.

 

"Mine," Minghao growls loudly, burying himself as deep as he can reach, "mine to fuck and use, mine to love and protect. So beautiful and so mine."

 

The Omega takes the Alpha's grip as his chance to offer his erection some attention without falling face first on the mattress and grabs a firm hold of his own cock to jerk himself off. He tries to moan through the grip on his neck but only small puffs of air leave his lips.

 

Minghao allows him to, aware the man needs a small relief to the pressure building in his insides too but convinces Junhui to keep it short. When the rhythm of his Omega's hand increases, sliding up and down the shaft with easiness due to the precum spilling through his slit, Minghao says, serious and authoritarian, "ass up, baby, hands on the mattress. If you wanted to cum in your fist you could've done it by yourself. No way I'm letting you do that now, I'm giving your slutty hole my knot tonight."

 

Junhui cries out the moment he notices he has no control over the Alpha or their intercourse anymore, even if he had been the one to initiate it. The fingers around his neck grip tighter and possessively, completely interrupting his breathing for a moment.

 

The Omega obliges softly even though he's close to orgasming and sticks his ass higher in the air, willing to take Minghao's cock deeper. Minghao detaches his chest from Junhui’s back and kneels on bed again without pulling out.

 

“God,” the Alpha barks, maintaining the rhythm of the good pounding he is delivering. Hands and knees, tight hole stretching around his cock, back slicked with beads of sweat and fingertip marks blossoming on the tawny skin of his hips – Junhui looks yummy. “You take your Alpha’s cock so well. That’s my good Omega. My pretty, pretty Omega.”

 

The one in question shudders underneath him, pleased and flattered with the compliments. His knuckles have gone white from how hard and hysterically he grips onto the sheets and the Alpha can’t help but appreciate how well his boy is holding on and allowing him to fuck him senseless accordingly to his own rhythm.

 

“I could fuck you for hours, babe. Pull an all nighter, edge myself and pull out for a bit, only to continue pounding into your tight hole right after without going soft once,” Minghao comments and releases Junhui’s neck. His hand massages the tense shoulder for a while to reassure him he’s doing brilliantly and travels southern route, coating his fingertips with the sweat covering Junhui’s body, until it reaches the hair. Not done with Junhui yet, Mingao yanks the Omega's head backwards by a handful of dark strands.

 

The Omega shrieks in pain but doesn’t fight back or asks him to stop. The dicking is too good and the Alpha knows what his Omega can take. Knows his Omega like no one else, gives his Omega what no one else can.

 

“But of course you wouldn’t want that. You crave my cum. God, you want my seed so much,” he throws his head backwards too and slow his pace down to fix the angle. His knot will start to inflate in a bit and he needs to find a new way to penetrate it in his ever-so-tight Omega. “You want to have my cum pushed deeply into you so you can smell my scent all over and within you for hours so it’ll help you to fall asleep easier, right?”

 

“Alpha. My Alpha,” Junhui replies because that’s so much of an answer he can give. The Omega hasn’t been himself from the moment the Alpha denied him of stroking his own cock on, completely swallowed by his implacable pleasure to be coherent. His eyes are fluttered close and saliva dribbles past his parted lips and to his jaw because he can’t close his mouth, can only moan.

 

“Yours, yes." Minghao loosens his grasp on the strands. He gives Junhui a deep thrust that sends him straight to bed, falling from his hands and knees and onto his well-defined stomach, face against the fluff pillows he adores so much. His body hits the mattress helplessly and the Alpha chuckles when he notices the poor thing hasn’t even acknowledged what happened.

 

Junhui groans sweetly, as expected.

 

“Can’t ever get mad at your Alpha, can you?” he asks and strokes his red-angry cock a few times, closer to his orgasm than ever. He considers cumming inside, but is a bit preoccupied he’ll risk knocking up his Omega without having discussed the matter with him previously, but, on the other hand, doesn’t feel inclined to waste the orgasm of a formidable fuck by releasing his seed on Junhui’s exposed back. So he experiments. “Such a good Omega. Would be such a good parent for our pups.”

 

Junhui (or more like his inner wolf) whines loudly at the mention of pups and lazily ruts against the sheets looking for friction. Minghao’s insides warm at how needy his baby sounds now. He desperately needs to claim, own and pump his semen inside.

 

So he lets his cock go to avoid coming on his fist and rolls the Omega on his back, wanting to take a good look at his beautiful and delicate face when he finishes inside him. Junhui is a drooling mess, looking so well-fucked even though Minghao still hasn’t rewarded him with an orgasm.

 

Minghao leans down and parts both Junhui’s legs, then pushes his cock inside again. He feels at home when the heat engulfs him again. Before moving, he drags the lean body across the mattress with a solid grip on his legs and places the back of Junhui’s knees on his own elbows for leverage.

 

“Do you want Alpha’s seed in you, baby?” Junhui is so gone Minghao feels the need to insist on the question. “Do you want Alpha’s cock pumping pups inside you? Want to feel Alpha’s cum knocking you up while you sleep peacefully full of cock?”

 

The Omega nods eagerly and tries to part his legs further apart, even though he is already completely exposed for his Alpha to take him. His hole is abused and red, that’s the best view. He’s also dripping wet of slick, which accentuates his enticing and sweet scent and sends signals of _breed, breed, breed_ to Minghao’s head.

 

“Baby, you’re taking it so fucking well. How can I not cum inside you?” Minghao punctuates his words snapping his hips forward until he finds a nice rhythm in which he can cum hard and the way he knows his precious Omega needs him to. “Alpha will give his pretty Omega his pups, baby. Alpha will knock you up real good.”

 

“Alpha. Y-ye-yes. Please.”

 

It’s the confirmation he needs to duck low unexpectedly to bite the mating mark on Junhui’s neck and snap his hips in an erratic pace that has the Omega shrieking and sobbing underneath him, short fingernails leaving scratches on his back. Minghao doesn’t mind the pain. He feels his knot ready and forces it past the Omega’s rim, one, two times until it’s fully in. “So fucking tight,” he purrs against the skin of the other’s neck, scents mixing. Junhui gasps at the intrusion and it’s music to his ears.

 

The bundle of muscles hugs the cock tight and Minghao tries to pump himself inside two more times, soon realizing his knot is already fully settled and spilling cum in Junhui’s inner walls in long, generous spurts.

 

“My Alpha–My–Hm.“ The Alpha appreciates how incoherent the Omega sounds now he’s full to the brim. Junhui is cumming over their bellies with his Alpha still riding his orgasm inside him and he takes it like a champ, making Minghao so proud of his boy.

 

“Hm, baby.”

 

Minghao licks a stripe above the hunk of skin his teeth have managed to break on Junhui’s neck and the subtle and metallic taste of blood mixes heavenly with the salty sweat he collects from the skin.

 

“You’re milking me dry. God, guess you weren’t kidding when you said you needed it.” he says, rotating his lips slowly and overstimulating the stretched hole, still feeling his knot emptying itself in his preciosity’s womb.

 

Junhui moans tiredly and with what’s left of his strength, pulls the Alpha for a lazy and passionate kiss. “Thank you, Alpha," he mewls after pulling away and biting Minghao’s bottom lip, like the sweet thing he is. He’s ruined and yet, still takes the chance to thank his man for the good dicking.

 

“My pleasure, beautiful." Minghao leaves a kiss on his temple.

 

“I can still feel it.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” he says, trying not to sound as surprised as he really is. He has never came in so many spurts before, but until the moment he can still feel himself dripping slowly as he is squeezed inside. “You should take a nap now. It will take some time until Alpha is soft again.”

 

The Omega hums sleepily and pleased with the chance he is having of drifting to sleep with his man’s knot spurting inside him. “Hao.” He nuzzles his nose above the mark on his Alpha’s neck. “All I had asked was for you to fuck me to sleep and you went there and knocked me up.”

 

The Alpha snorts, balancing his weight above the Omega. There’s an enormous chance Junhui is indeed being impregnated in this exact moment, but it isn’t the first time Minghao has knotted Junhui and nothing happened, although, again, his ejaculation has lasted way too long this time.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Asked for it," Junhui reassures him heavy-eyed.  

 

Minghao supposes anything can happen in the future and promises to himself to not being surprised if Junhui’s belly starts to get swollen in the upcoming months.


End file.
